villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Hbk2221
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kokoa Shuzen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Balthus Dire (talk) 04:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hbk2221 You're the one who's being an idiot because you base your opinions from the anime adaptation, which was nothing more than a botched adaptation of the manga. I can bet that you haven't read the manga, or if you did, you didn't understand it. If you claim that lucy is a CM, go to the talk page for that. All right, both of you calm down & just chillax. I can't help but noticed a little scrap between y'all during the daily category cleanup (also now known as "category purge"). Look Hbk221, nobody's callin' you a troll or anything. What my pal StarWizardWars who's pretty f**kin' good with categories & category cleanup then anyone in the world, is trying to say that you gotta have @ least 20 articles (people, groups, creatures, places & things) or more to make a complete category. Trust me. I used to think it takes @ a dozen (12 or some $**t like that) to make a category but I was wrong: it was actually 20. It's in the rules of every every wiki including the Villains WIki itself. That's all. I'm not mad @ you, but my friend & fellow high class user StarWizardWars, you did insulted him while you refused to listen to reason. You owed him an apology. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) You got about 7 days to make your category complete, otherwise the admins will decleared that category condemned & deletable & there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ENOUGH!!! -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You need stop pickin' fights with other users like Garfield1601 & VJF&RMF because it's gettin' damn ridiculous! :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Plus you need to hurry up with your precious "Rosario + Vampire's Villains" category for God's sakes because there's like only 8 of them. You kept complainin' about it when yopu kept removin' the delete template off of it. The specific total of articles in a complete & real category is simply 20. Understand? Your seven days are up. You have until the next morning because after that, it's gone forever. It's the rules. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I don't throw tantrums, I'd make people throw tantrums. Plus you're the one behavin' like a spoiled brat for who arguin' & pickin' fight with many other people like it's your Special Olympics or something. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Second of all, I have no friggin' idea of what you're talkin' about. I've just left a couple of messages, sayin' stop pickin' throwin' tantrums & bullcrap @ other people. You're not their mommy or anything. & stop bringin' back categories that has less pages. The total is only 20 for Christ's sakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Plus the "kid" thing, it's just a joke & a nickname used by adults for newbies (rookies). Don't get all hormonal or emotional on me. I seriously hate it when people do that. I hate drama. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Let me put it to you in clear English (I don't care if it'd be White English or Black English, I don't): I don't make the rules nor worked for you or anybody. I just worked here. Get it? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I went too hard on you but you gotta stop yellin' & screamin' & pickin' fights & pi$$in' people off. It doesn't work like that. You gotta control you temper. I'm not spammin' (that's for illeteriate & ignorant trolls who don't understand English nor learned to stay quiet for just 2 minutes) & no this is not a joke. I'm being serious. I'm only givin' you a chance to redeem yourself & respect the rules of this wiki so the admins wouldn't have to throw you out. @ least you did the right thing by makin' your "Rosario + Vampire's Villains" complete. Good job. Anyway, don't screw it up. One more act of disregard & a word of it will go to the admins, & they're not afraid to block you. This is your last chance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) & record, I'm only 25 and half years old for Christ's sakes. I'm not a child. Plus I don't like kids & don't plan on havin' them, not in a million years. If you have any questions or need help with anything, let me know. Good day to you sir. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hi there, I've been getting complaints about you being disrespctful and rude towards other users. We do not tolerate that kind of behavior on here and if it continues, you will be banned. MajinAbura (talk) 20:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'll admit it's gutsy of you to insult an admin. Keep it up and you will be banned from here. And even if they did start it, it doesn't excuse your behavior. If someone else started it, then fine, tell an admin and they will deal with it. Don't throw a fit at others. MajinAbura (talk) 01:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I told you so. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ''Rosario + Vampire'' I've just fixed & completed the "Rosario + Vampire Villains" category for for Hbk2221. You're welcome. It wouldn't kill ya to say "thank you", ya know? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Listen, dude, I'm only gonna say this once and I don't wish to repeat it: please leave B1bl1kal alone. He's not doing anything to u and u just keep picking on him, cussing @ him and picking fights with him and other people and the same thing u did to MajinAbura, an admin. You've got some serious guts talking to an admin like that, but it will lead to u being blocked if u keep this up. Listen, could u please stop yellin' & screamin' & cussin' @ B1bl1kal like it's Def Comedy Jam or some bull$**t like that. We all aren't you're illegimate children. Cut it with the al-shoutin', bitchy, angry New Yorker sh*t or else this will lead towards imidiate admin action.